


Care, Support and Sweet Hearts

by toomuchdiscourse (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Modern Era, Panic Attacks, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 10:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/toomuchdiscourse
Summary: "One of them having anxiety, and the only thing that can calm them down is the other person. "Aaron convinces Hercules to launch his online store, but no matter how good he is, it can't all be glitter and rainbows.





	

It had taken a long time to convince Hercules to open the store. 

“I want to, you know I do.” Hercules stared hopelessly at the screen. 

Aaron pushed gently into his side, trying to offer some comfort. “I know, honey. You can do it.” He tipped his forehead into Hercules' shoulder, earning a soft rumble in return. 

“I don't think I can. It's so hard.” Hercules moaned. Aaron felt him tremble slightly, pressed this close together. 

Aaron leaned over Hercules, avoiding the laptop, and gently placed a hand over his. “You can. I'm with you every step of the way, alright? It's going to turn out great, and even if it doesn't, I'll still be there.” He nearly breathed a sigh of relief at Hercules' soft smile. “Besides, you said I make a great model. It would be a shame not to show the world, right?”

Hercules laughed. The sound was beautiful, and Aaron felt himself relax more. The atmosphere eased, but they weren't done. With his hand on Hercules'- and Hercules' hand on the mouse- Aaron slowly pressed down. The left mouse button made a tiny click, deafening in the silence of the room. 

“It's... uploaded.” Hercules breathed, and then breathed again, deeper and calming. “My first clothing item, on my first online store.” He was pale, and sweating; but he was also smiling.

Aaron leaned up and gently tapped their noses together. “I'm proud of you, sweetheart.” Hercules blushed. It was a pet name Aaron saved for special occasions, precisely because it got the reaction that it did. He tilted his head and leaned up just a bit more for a kiss.

-

“Oh my god, I've got my first sale!” Hercules squealed, in a pitch almost too high for Aaron to hear. He held the phone an inch further from his ear. “It's the hat with the butterflies!” 

“That's amazing!” Aaron could feel himself light up. The whole work day had been a mess, but a bad day was nothing compared to hearing Hercules so happy. “When was it sold?” 

“Ten minutes ago! I can't wait to get off shift and ship it! And I should work on another, what if the rest sell? Oh my god, it's only been two days since it launched!”

Aaron could not and would not prevent the deep belly laugh working it's way out. “Dear, honey, one thing at a time!” The stress and anxiety of the past few days were completely gone. The big “what if no one buys anything at all” was answered. Hercules was selling- actually selling his work. “I'm very proud of you though, you know that?”

From the other side of the phone, Hercules scoffed; but even through the separation, Aaron could feel his pleased smile. “I don't even know what they're going to think of it. I'm just way too excited.” 

“You're allowed to be excited.” Aaron tried to push as much of the fondness he felt into his voice. 

Hercules hummed, and didn't say anything for a moment. “Yeah, uh, well, I should be getting back to work, and I know it's not your lunch break right now.” Another pause. “But thanks. I know you know this, but I couldn't have sold it without your help. Your support means a lot.” 

Aaron's heart skipped. He'd never get used to Hercules' sheer honesty, or the way he always tried to make it clear just how much he appreciated emotional support. And speaking of, “If you want, we can celebrate when I'm off work.” 

“Yeah,” Hercules' voice was suddenly weak. “We can do that, yeah. I'll see you after work, them.” He hung up quickly. Aaron did not bother hiding his smirk as he slid the phone away and turned back to his laptop. 

“What the fuck, Burr.” Thomas was peering over, paused in the middle of walking to another office, papers clutched in hand. “Since when do you have a life outside work?” 

Aaron laughed, mood too good to be even slightly annoyed by the comment. “None of your business, Thomas.” 

Thomas shot an even stranger look, brows furrowed almost comically. Aaron ignored him and got back to work.

-

“Hey, how's that store thing going, anyways?” Alexander sloshed his drink as he dropped into the booth. Aaron scooted back to allow him room. 

Hercules laughed. “It's been going great, man! Only a month and I've already sold a bunch of scarves, and a couple hats. For once, it's actually good that work's cut my hours so badly.” 

Laurens made a long, pained noise. “Don't give me flashbacks about fast food shift work. I'm so glad I'm out of that hellhole of a system.” He took a long pointed swig of his drink.

“The cafe's treated me well, for the most part,” Hercules shrugged. “It always smells nice and the only people who go there are people who expect to wait for their lattés.”

“Just make sure you never work at Wendy's.” Lauren's said, miming a finger gun to his own head. 

“Come on, less work talk, more drink!” Lafayette placed another tray of drinks on the table, wiggling into the other end of the booth. This brought a round of cheers, Hercules whooping especially loud. Aaron snuggled into Hercules' arm contentedly, reaching for a glass. What was once an intimidating excess of volume was now life and liveliness and comfort. Hercules brought his glass to Aaron's, and he obliged, clinking them together just because he knew Hercules would giggle at it. 

“Oh, and speaking of the store, I think I had an email notification, sometime on the way over.” Hercules rooted for his phone, careful not to jab Aaron, pressed against him.

“A new sale?” Aaron peeked at the phone, but it was tilted just slightly too far to read.

Hercules shook his head. “No, I made those go through another filter. This one's a review.” His tone was excited, a silly smile working its way up his face. The review system had so far been a godsend for Hercules' confidence. Aaron was just glad that people were finally beginning to recognize Hercules' talents. 

“So? What's it say?” Aaron grinned up at his boyfriend. Hercules didn't respond, suddenly hesitating. His brows crept down and together, lips turning slowly to a frown. Aaron's grin slipped. “Dear?” Hercules' phone hand dropped, slipping the phone away.

“It's just-” Hercules' voice hitched. He jumped as if not expecting it. Hercules started blinking rapidly. “I'm okay, it's-” He cut himself off again. 

“Herc, what's wrong?” Alexander smirked. “Get a bad review?” He teased. The smirk melted away when Hercules suddenly burst into tears. “Wait, what, seriously?” Alexander's pitch went shrill, clearly more startled than derisive. Hercules flinched anyways.

“Alex, shut up!” Aaron hissed. “Get out! He needs space!” From Hercules' other side, Aaron tried to shoe Alexander off.

“What's wrong!?” Lafayette asked, slipping into something almost as bewildered as concerned. Hercules started shaking. Aaron could hear him hyperventilating.

“He's having a fucking panic attack!” Aaron snapped, “Stop gawking and get some water! And stop everyone from staring!” 

Lafayette stumbled off, but he wasn't Aaron's concern right now. “Hey, sweetheart, it's okay.” Aaron whispered, his words not meant for the others. “Can you take big breaths?”

Hercules tipped his head so that his face wasn't visible, but nodded. “Do you want me to hold your hand?” Aaron ventured. Another nod. Quickly, Aaron clasped them, together in both of his. God, Aaron hoped he was doing this right. He'd only seen Hercules in a panic attack twice before, and he was determined to be useful. 

“No one's looking, okay sweetheart? I sent them away.” Aaron tried to assure, remembering the advice Hercules gave once, of what he personally needed during an attack. Sure enough, Laurens and Lafayette and Alexander were all out of the booth, creating something of a human shield. A glass of water was set on the table beside them. 

“Are you good with breathing? Do you want help?” Aaron squeezed his hands. Hercules tipped his head up slightly. His eyes were puffy. 

“I'm- I'm good.” Hercules pushed out, voice shaking as much as he was. “Can I... h-hug you?” 

Aaron answered by climbing into Hercules' lap and stretching his arms over and around Hercules' broad shoulders. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Aaron felt his boyfriend's heart rate slowly go down. 

Hercules eventually spoke again. “Sorry,” He started. “It was just a bad review. I shouldn't have freaked out like that.” 

Slowly, carefully, Aaron pecked Hercules on the cheek. “Don't be sorry, sweetheart. Panic attacks are nothing to be ashamed of. They happen.” 

Hercules seemed to melt into the embrace. “I know. I just thought I was ready for this. It was always going to happen eventually.”

Aaron smiled. “You were ready for it, though, weren't you? It happened, and now you're feeling a bit more okay, right?”

“I... guess I am.” Hercules returned the smile. 

A sharp cough interrupted them. “Uh, sorry for that,” Alexander scratched his head, sheepish. “I didn't realize you had anxiety.” To his credit, Alexander did look appropriately guilty, eyes averted. 

“It's fine.” Hercules said, always quick to forgive. “You've never seen it, and I've never talked about it. The whole anxiety... thing,” Aaron leaned into Hercules neck and smiled. Hercules may step around the word, but he'd gotten so far since being unable to say anything on the topic at all. “ It's the reason I've never tried selling my stuff before. But now I've got Aaron to help me out.”

Aaron yelped as Hercules' fist came down on his head in a gentle noogie. “Oh my god! Honey, what the fuck.” He shot a reproachful stare. Hercules burst into laughter. Even with puffy, red rimmed eyes, it was a beautiful sight. “Sweetheart, why?” Aaron whined into Hercules' ear, who flushed immediately as the pet name finally registered.

Aaron loved his boyfriend.


End file.
